Here We Go Again
by SouthernBelle1992
Summary: Since my mom decided she wanted to go to San Diego, I decided I'd just stay with my Uncle Charlie since Bella moved out. Little did I know, I'd find out more about myself then I could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If my mother could find any more ways to make my life a living hell, I would throw myself to the wolves. After I finally made friends when we moved last year to Charleston, North Carolina she decided that she's going to send me to the otherside of the United States! She didn't like the fact that my friends weren't "popular" like her friends were/are. Leave it to my mom to be that shallow. The last thing I wanted to do was leave and miss the trip to Myrtle Beach with Allison! I got on the tablet on the plane and was emailing Allison the whole time, which made the time pass a little faster.

"Honey! You should be excited! Bella's life has changed so much since Renee sent her to forks with Charlie! You should be thankful Charlie's taking you in!" Is all she said the whole flight. That's the one thing I'm happy about. She decided to fly instead of drive.

Granted, Bella found the love of her life and got married and had a baby and the whole nine yards, but I'm a lost cause. Considering I'm not a size two and I'm taller than most girls, I'd came to terms that was going to end up being the "dog lady". My mother on the other hand still has hopes for me. Why? I still haven't figured it out.

My mother, Veronica, is sisters with Renee, there for Charlie isn't my Uncle anymore, but we've stayed close even after my Aunt walked out on him. It's easy to say that, up until Bella moved back to forks, Charlie and I was closer than him and Bella. He turned into the dad that I grew up without. Dan walked out on us when I was 5, and we haven't heard a word from him since. Charlie stepped into the role and I'd come visit when Bella did in the summer. Bella and I have gotten a lot closer since her and Eddy got married.

The plane landed and we eased our way off and grabbed our luggage. We got into the taxi and mom told them where to go. She was still jabbering away about how happy I should be to be able to start over. What she didn't realize, is I was tired of starting over. On the plus side, she was leaving after she dropped me off with Uncle Charlie to go live in San Diego. We pulled up in the driveway and Uncle Charlie was already standing outside. I jumped out of the taxi and ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Uncle Charlie! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Katie! I've missed you, too! How was you're flight? Besides your mother about to drive you crazy." he smiled.

"Pretty decent. I'll just be glad when she's gone!"

"I know where you're coming from kid. Let me get your things inside. You'll be in Bella's old room. Oh, and Bella gave you her truck."

He picked up my luggage and went inside. I turned around and ran to MY truck. It's not the most attractive vehichle, but I loved it. Maybe living in Forks wouldn't be so bad. I'd be closer to the family I loved the most, my annoying mother would be gone, and I got a truck of my own. How bad could this be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I settled in and Uncle Charlie and I had dinner. Of course, I cooked. Lord help me if Charlie tried to even try to pop popcorn. I woke up the next morning, dreading school like any other 16 year old does. I walked outside and was lifting myself into my truck when someone grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Automatically I began kicking and accidently kicked a boy in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY TRUCK!?" I yelled, ready to start punching.

"I'm fixing it. Damn you really have a leg don't you?" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Who are YOU!?"

"I'm Jacob, everyone calls me Jake though. Didn't Charlie tell you I was stopping by to fix your truck this morning? The break fluid was leaking." He said calmly.

"No he didn't tell me that! Geez! I'm sorry about your face though. Wait. Aren't you Bella's friend from La Push?"

"Yup, that's me. So you're names Katelyn right?" he asked, while reaching for my hand.

"Yup, but most people call me Kate. Besides Uncle Charlie." I said, while shaking it.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but it seems I need to work on your truck a little more. Do you care if I take you to school and come get you?"

"Don't you have school, too, though?"

"We haven't started back yet. Come on." he began walking to a motorcycle.

"Intruder 1500?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you into motorcycles?" he asked surprised.

"Sort of. I want one, but my mom thinks I'm to much like Bella and I'd end up hurting myself." I rolled my eyes.

"And why wouldn't that surprise me?" he said smiling.

I walked over and jumped on the back. It was amazing, thrilling even. I had left the part out that I hadn't even sat on one before then. We pulled up at school and everyone was staring. Perfect. The way I always want to start my first day at a new school.

"Thanks Jake. I'll see ya later."

"Not a problem Kate. You going to be okay? You look really nervous." he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I still get nervous on the first day at a new school." I smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you after school." he waved, and took off.

I turned around and, thankfully, everyone had already left for class. That's when I realized, I was already late for my first class. Awesome. I went into the front office to get my schedule.

"Hello. May I help you?" asked an older lady.

"My name is Katelyn Weston. I'm a transfer and I need my schedule please." I asked sweetly.

"Oh yes! You're Charlie's niece! What a pleasure to meet you! Hang on one moment and I will get your schedule." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, ma'am." I smiled lightly. "Thanks."

She handed me my schedule and I was off on my first day of class. As I was walking I was trying to place my classes to the rooms on the map. First I had to find Biology 101 in building C.

"What the hell is this shit?" I asked myself.

"Building C is over there." Said a brown haired girl with big green eyes.

"Oh. Thank you. I'm Kate." I said politely.

"I'm Mia. It's hard being the new kid." She said sincerely.

"Yeah. Well it happens, I guess. It was really nice meeting you though. Maybe we'll have a class together?" I asked.

"Looks like we have Biology 101 and History 103 together." She said with a smile.

"Awesome! Well, lets get to it!" I said happily.

"Sounds like a plan!"

The whole way to class we talked about everything under the sun. She was so easy to talk to. I told her my entire life story. And like that I had a best friend, and it felt so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I spent my last class, history 103, talking to Mia. We talked about normal girl stuff. Who the hottest guy in school is, who's dating who, who's going to the spring dance, and so forth. The final bell rang and I jumped up, along with Mia, and headed for the door.

"So did you drive here?" she asked.

"Well. I would have, but one of my Uncle Charlie's friend's sons was working on it, and didn't get it fixed so he brought me and said he'd come get me."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. My dad's here to get me. Bye!" she waved as she walked away.

That's when I turned my attention to finding Jacob. It didn't take me long to find him on his motorcycle waving at me like an idiot. I walked over to him and hopped on the back.

"Did you have a good first day?" he asked smiling, and man did he have a dazzling smile.

"Yeah I did actually." I said smiling back. "I even made a new friend."

"GOOD! Charlie will be happy for you. I finally got your truck fixed." he said while he started the motorcylce up.

"Good. I hope it wasn't to big of a problem."

"Not really. It just took longer than expected." he said pulling out of the parking lot

The ride back wasn't really anything special. He asked me midway through the ride if I cared to go to one of his friend's houses for a couple minutes because he needed to talk to him. Of course I said I didn't have a problem with it. I didn't want to stop riding. It made me feel carefree and invencible. We pulled into a driveway and he helped me off. A young woman walked out of the house smiling and waving. She had scars going down one side of her face, but I'm not the type of person to ask questions that could lead to awkward situations.

"Hey Jake!" she hugged him.

"Hey Emily!" he hugged back. "This is Kate. Bella's cousin."

"Hello there! I hope you're liking Forks okay." She said grinning

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Emily. I'm actually liking it a lot better than what I thought I would." I actually meant it.

"Well good! Come on inside and I'll get you something to eat." she said motioning me in the house.

"Thank you, but I'm really not that hungry. Besides I have to cook Uncle Charlie something to eat when I get home anyways." I said smiling.

"Oh. Okay. Well, one day, you can come up for supper." She said reassuringly. I then noticed that Jake was over at the edge of the woods talking to a younger man, but I had no clue who it was.

"That's Sam. He's my fiancee. Him and Jake are really good friends." she said knowingly.

"Oh. I've not met many people since I've been here so I'm trying to learn names and faces."

She just looked at me with a small smile and walked in the house. I stood by the motorcycle for a couple minutes then got bored. One thing about me, is that I'm very impatient and very easily distracted. I looked over in the yard and there was a beautiful wolf by it's dog house on a running cord. I decided I'd go pet it. When I got close and it realized I was coming towards it, it stood up. That's when I squated down and held my hand out.

"KATE!" yelled Jacob. I turned around to look at him, still squatting. Next thing I knew the wolf was on top of me. It wasn't attacking me really. It was just licking me to death. I started laughing and ruffled its ears.

"Hmm. He usually doesn't get along with ANY strangers. Especially people he hasn't ever seen before." said Sam shocked.

"I know! That's why I yelled at her!" Jacob said confused.

"What a vicious guard dog you have!" I said ruffling his ears more. "Ain't that right boy!" I got a couple barks out for that.

"Well Sam, I guess I better get her back to Charlie's. I'll see you tonight."

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name's Kate. I'm Charlie's niece that just moved in. It's nice to meet you Sam." I said holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Kate, but I'm going to call you the wolf whisperer because you must have a gift to get attacked by Alec like that." He said smiling at me, then at Jacob.

We left and Jacob seemed to be taking his time. I didn't mind at all. I was enjoying the scenery around me. Including the boy who was driving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I turned up the radio and started cooking supper for Uncle Charlie and myself. Catfish, greenbeans, corn, and fried patatoes. Out of all the different states I've lived in Tennessee was my favorite. The scenery was beautiful. You had lakes, moutains, wildlife galor, GREAT food, and my Grandma. My dad might have walked out on us, but his mom never did. She always said that no matter what happened, no matter what kind of trouble I got in, and no matter what I would find out later in life, she would always love me as she does now. The last part, I still don't know what she meant. She said I'd find out one day. I'm still waiting for that one day.

"Hey Kate! Turn that racket down!" Charlie yelled, sheilding his ears.

"Oh! I'm sorry Uncle Charlie!" I turned down the radio really fast.

"Thank you! I like a little Blake Shelton, but not to where it makes my head hurt." He said smiling.

"You're welcome. I fixed some catfish, veggies, and some fried taters." I said fixing our plates.

"I swear, you're accent never gets old." he said chuckling.

"What accent?" I asked.

"The southern accent. You and your mother stayed down south for most of your life. It shouldn't be that surprising to you." He said seriously.

"I have a small one, but nothing major." I said defensively.

"If you say so 'pumpkin'." He laughed.

"Not funny Uncle Charlie! Now eat!" I said putting his plate in front of him.

We ate and had small talk. He announced he was going to bed and we said goodnight. I went in the living room to check my email and facebook before I went to bed. My cell phone started ringing and I looked at the ID and it was my mom. Great.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie! How are you liking it!?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm liking it okay. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I went out to the grocery store earlier, and I met a man and he is so sweet! He's also good looking!" she said smiling through the phone.

"That's great mom. But I have to go and do some homework." The last thing I wanted to hear about is another one of her "men".

"Oh! Of course sweetie! I love you! I'll talk to you in a day or two!"

"Alright. Love you too. Bye." I hung up.

My mom was known to date a lot of guys. A couple of the reasons we moved was because she found out that she got a reputation of being a slut in a couple of the places we lived. One of those being Chicago, and yes, she does get around that much. Guys have walked in and out for my whole life, besides my Uncle Charlie. My phone started ringing again, but I didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Hey Kate. It's Jake. I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow night. Sam and Emily are having a bonfire tomorrow night if you want to come."

"I'd love to come. There's leftovers for Uncle Charlie to eat tomorrow. I'll leave him a note on his jacket so he'll know. What time do I need to be there?" I asked excitedly.

"I'll come get you from there after school if that's okay with you."

"That works for me." There was a pause.

"Hey Jake. I've got a question."

"What's that?" he asked dumfounded.

"Do I have a southern accent?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Yeah Kate. You do." he said still giggling.

"Ugh! I'll see you tomorrow Jake." I said aggravated.

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." I hung up.

I decided to turn my phone down incase I got anymore phone calls. I really did have homework to do. So, I went upstairs and started typing my paper that was due the following week. I was so happy that I started school on a Thursday that way I only had to go two days. I ended up laying down at 11pm and fell asleep fast, and ended up having one of the strangest dreams I've ever had. That's saying a lot considering I've dreamed about riding a black unicorn over a rainbow before.

*Dream*

I was running. It was amazing. I was dodging trees left and right. I looked to my right and Jake was there. To my left was Sam. Behind me was a couple more boys and a girl that I had never seen before. Jake looked at me and nodded his head. I nodded mine back. I leaped in the air and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was still running, but faster. It looked like I had shrunk a few inches because everthing seemed taller. I started to look beside me and I woke up.

*End Dream*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day flew by. Mia and I talked all day and it turned out that she had a crush on Jonathan, which was the quarter back of the 5 time champion football team. If you've ever been in high school, you know that the quarter back dates the homecoming queen, not an antisocial semi-new kid. We said our goodbyes at the end of the day and I took off to Uncle Charlie's.

On my way there Jake texted me and told me he would be there in half an hour to get me. I decided I could go ahead and throw on some make up and fix my hair and look half-way as good as Jake always does. I french braided my hair, but left my bangs down and straightened them. I also left 2 pieces of hair down in front of my ears and spirl curled those. I threw on some foundation, eye shadow, and mascara and decided it was good enough. It's not like it was a date or anything. I went in my closest and brought out my boots that I was worried about wearing to school due to the fact that I didn't live in the south anymore. I threw on some old shorts and a cut off shirt.

As soon as I got my shirt on I heard Jake's bike pull in the driveway. I ran down stairs and looked out the window to make sure it was him, so I didn't look idiotic. I threw on a thin jacket and went out the door. As I was approaching the bike, I could have swore his eyes got huge and he got a smirk on his face like he was actually interested in me. I thought I was just seeing what I wanted to and ignored it.

"Well, ain't it our little country girl!" Jake said smiling.

"Compared to every else in this town, I guess you could say that." I said smiling back.

"Go ahead and hop on! I don't want the other guys to eat all the hot dogs!"

"Alright alright! GEEZ!" I threw my left leg over and barley had enough time to sit down and we were gone!

I love the feeling of being on the motorcycle with Jake. It's the best feeling in the world. It also gives me an excuse to hang on to him. What was wrong with me! Sure, I had a few crushes before, but nothing like this. It was like he was meant for me and I didn't know why. I thought it was just an odd feeling, so I just shrugged it off. We pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway and there was a bunch of people there. Sam and Emily walked over to us.

"Hey Kate! I'm so glad you made it!" said Emily exictedly.

"Thanks Emily! I'm glad I came. Thank you for the invitation!" I said smiling. "Hey Sam. It's good to see you again." I said politely.

"Hey Kate. Alec got pretty upset when you left. It's strange that wolf got attached to you so quickly. He didn't even get attached to ME that quick." he said smirking.

"I've always got along good with dogs. I don't know why though. I've never actually had one of my own." I said making small talk. "But, if you don't mind, I'm going to walk over here and say hello to Alec."

"Sure thing. Actually, if you want you can take him off his leash since he likes everyone here, but hang on. HEY GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" Yelled Sam at a few boys over by the fire. They came running over.

"What's up Sam?" said one of them. To me they all looked alike where they were all indian.

"Well, this is Kate. Kate this is Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said smiling.

"No. The pleasure is all ours." Said Paul kissing the top of my hand, causing me to blush. Jacob moved closer to me and Paul backed up quickly.

"Well Kate here wants to go over and see Alec, I figured you guys would like to watch." Said Sam, winking at me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? BUT HE'S.." Paul started.

"SHE'LL BE FINE! NOW HUSH!" Yelled Sam.

I walked over to Alec and got to where he could reach me. He looked at me and I knelt down.

"Hey boy! I've missed you!" I said excitedly. Suddenly Alec ran as fast as he could barking and jumped on me and started licking me to death. I was laughing the whole time. I unhooked his collar from the leash and stood up.

"Wow. That's...amazing." said Paul in awe. Actually, all of them were in awe besides Jake, Sam, and Emily.

We all walked back over to the bonfire and Alec didn't leave my side once. I met another girl there, she was about my age, her name was Leah. Turns out her brother is Seth, they showed up late due to some family issues. I noticed Jake walk off with Sam as I was talking to Leah and Emily, but didn't think anything about it. We were just goofing off and talking about school. The normal things that girls talk about. I couldn't help but wonder what Sam and Jake were talking about though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Jacob's point of view*

Sam pulled me away from the bonfire as Kate went with Emily and Leah inside. It was strange that he waited until then to pull me away. It was also strange that I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"Jake." he said turning me around.

"Sam." I said facing him.

"There's something you need to know about Kate." he said holding back a smile.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"She's the one. She's the one we've been waiting on." he said happily.

"I don't understand." I said shaking my head.

"She's the chosen one Jake. Alec doesn't take to anyone outside of the community and you know that as well as I do. They said the chosen one was going to be a girl. She fits the description to a T Jake! How can you not see that!" He said excitedly.

"I just don't see it Sam. Her father walked out on her and her mother when she was 5. He wasn't a member of our tribe. Therefore she can't be." I said matter of factly.

"You're so blind Jake! Every time I see her she gets more and more tan. She looks like us! Besides her eyes. Her eyes is was especially gives it away that she IS the one." He said.

"Her eyes?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, her eyes. They're blue. Look at them closely and you will see. There between a gray and a blue. Hell they even had green in them last time I saw her. Remember how the story said that her eyes changed with her moods? Her eyes change every time I see her! Just look into her eyes Jake. You'll see."

"Sam. It's not her. I've been around her and she hasn't shown any signs of the transformation." I said shaking my head.

"Do you know if she's had the dream? Do you know for a FACT that Dan is her biological father? You don't know any of this for sure." He said starting to get angry.

"What transformation? What dream?" Kate said walking up to us.

"Nothing Kate. Sam's delusional." I said quickly.

"Kate. How did you hear us from so far away? Especially since we were whispering?" He asked.

"I thought you guys were just talking normal. I've always had sharp ears. So, about this 'dream' Sam. Does it envolve running fast through the woods?" she asked staring straight at him.

"Yes, yes it does Kate. Was anyone with you in your dream?" he asked smiling at me.

"You were to my left, Jake was to my right, and weirdly enough, Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Leah was behind me. Then Jake nodded at me and I nodded back. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was running even faster and everything seemed to be a few inches taller then what they were before I closed my eyes." she said looking at the ground.

"That's the exact dream I'm talking about. Jake you'll bring her to the full moon." Sam said, and walked away. I couldn't believe it! She was the chosen one.

*Kate's point of view*

As Emily ushered me and Leah inside I saw Jake walk away with Sam. I didn't really think anything of it. We all sat around and chit-chatted for a little while and I decided that I was getting tired and that I needed to go find Jake so I could go home. I thanked Emily and said goodbye to Leah and walked out the door. They had put Alec back on his leash so I walked over to say goodbye to him as well. I heard whispering and knew it one of the voices was Jake's. I followed the voices until I saw Jake and Sam in a clearing and I waited at the edge of the woods and listened.

"I just don't see it Sam. Her father walked out on her and her mother when she was 5. He wasn't a member of our tribe. Therefore she can't be." Jake said.

"You're so blind Jake! Every time I see her she gets more and more tan. She looks like us! Besides her eyes. Her eyes is was especially gives it away that she IS the one." He said trying to get through to Jake.

"Her eyes?" he asked holding back a laugh.

"Yes, her eyes. They're blue. Look at them closely and you will see. There between a gray and a blue. Hell they even had green in them last time I saw her. Remember how the story said that her eyes changed with her moods? Her eyes change every time I see her! Just look into her eyes Jake. You'll see."

"Sam. It's not her. I've been around her and she hasn't shown any signs of the transformation." he said shaking his head.

"Do you know if she's had the dream? Do you know for a FACT that Dan is her biological father? You don't know any of this for sure." He sounded angry. I couldn't help but wonder about the dream. I guessed it was time to make my move.

"What transformation? What dream?" I said walking closer to them.

"Nothing Kate. Sam's delusional." Jake said.

"Kate. How did you hear us from so far away? Especially since we were whispering?" He asked.

"I thought you guys were just talking normal. I've always had sharp ears. So, about this 'dream' Sam. Does it envolve running fast through the woods?" I asked him, hoping to get some answers.

"Yes, yes it does Kate. Was anyone with you in your dream?" he asked smiling at Jake.

"You were to my left, Jake was to my right, and weirdly enough, Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Leah was behind me. Then Jake nodded at me and I nodded back. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was running even faster and everything seemed to be a few inches taller then what they were before I closed my eyes." I said looking at the ground recalling it all.

"That's the exact dream I'm talking about. Jake you'll bring her to the full moon." Sam said, and walked away. I was so confused, but I figured I'd ask Jake about it when we got back to Uncle Charlie's. If he didn't answer me, then I would know on the night of the full moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We left after that without saying a word. I enjoyed the ride back home in peace. We pulled in my driveway.

"Jake. What's going on? What happens at the full moon?" I asked getting off the bike and looking at the ground.

"It's a ritual Kate. Before I tell you anymore look me in the eyes." he said grabbing my hand. I did as he asked. I thought he was made for me before that, but once we looked into each others eyes it was magnified by 100x. I didn't think anyone could make me feel like that, that soon. "Wow. You are the one. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but we believe you're the chosen one. For that to be true, Dan's not your real father. Can you find out if he is and text me later and tell me if you found out? It's important Kate. I can't explain the ritual. The dream will continue tonight, you'll see what'll happen at the ritual. It'll be okay. I won't let ANYTHING happen to you." he said sincerely.

"Thanks Jake. Honestly, with my mom, he probably ain't my dad. I'll text you when I know." I said smiling. he was still holding my hand. "Jake. Will you do me a favor?" I asked looking down.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm scared to finish the dream by myself." I said honestly.

"Yeah." he said smiling. "Open your window when you get up there and I'll come in that way."

"How are you going to get in? My window's on the second story." I asked confused.

"Don't worry." He said smirking. "I'll get in." he kissed my hand and started his bike.

I went inside and told Charlie I was home. I told him I was really tired and that I was going on to bed. He told me goodnight and I went in my room. I opened the door and got out my cell phone. Jake jumped through my window and about gave me a heart attack!

"GEEZ! A little bit of a warning would have been nice!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Haha! Sorry!" he said laughing. He sat down on my bed and looked at me strangely. "You're eyes are a deep blue. Are you upset?" he asked.

"I'm scared of what my mom's going to tell me when I call her. I've always thought Dan was my dad. Now, it might be someone I haven't even met? That lives in your tribe? It's a lot to take in. Plus I'm worried about my dream and.." I said pacing the floor when Jake grabbed my arm gently.

"It'll be okay. Just take it one step at a time. I'm here for you. Don't worry." he said smiling at me.

"Thanks. That really does make me feel better." I said smiling back. "I guess it's now or never." and I dialed my mom's phone number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. I have a question." I said, getting right to the point.

"What's that honey?" she asked curiously.

"Is Dan my real father? Don't lie to me either mom. You've done enough of that." I said harshly. I heard her sigh into the phone.

"No honey. He's not. That's why I didn't want to stay with you and your Uncle Charlie. It was to close to where your real father lived." she said sadly.

"What do you mean livED?" I asked.

"He passed away while I was still pregnant with you. He told me the day before he passed away that I needed to bring you back when you were about 16, so I did. I loved him honey. After he passed, I just wanted to feel wanted by a man. I never meant to hurt you." she said as she began to cry. I began to cry, too, and Jake was right there for me, hugging me as I cried onto his chest.

"It's okay mom. I'm just glad you told me. I'm sorry he passed away. I wish you would have told me sooner though. Do you know why he wanted me here?" I asked, trying to be strong.

"He said something about a prophecy or something like that. That you was the chosen one and that they needed you. I believe him, go do what it is you're meant to do baby girl." she said happily.

"I will mom. Don't you worry about that." I said. "But I'm going to get off here and go to bed. I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie! I'll talk to you soon!" she said then hung up. As soon as I heard the click I started balling my eyes out. Jake just sat there and held me and kept telling me everything was going to be okay. I didn't know how it could be. My father was from Jake's tribe, I'm the chosen one of God knows what, and my real father is dead. How can it be okay?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I ended up falling asleep on Jake's chest while I was crying. It didn't take long at all for the dream to start again. Its seemed to pick up right where it left off.

*Dream*

When I turned to look at Jake, it wasn't Jake. It was a wolf. I looked at Sam, and he was a wolf, too. I looked behind me and, unsurprisingly, they were all wolves too. I thought to myself, "Wow. Werewolves do exsist." All of a sudden Jake was in my head. "Of course! And you're the chosen one. You are said to be one of the strongest wolves to ever be born. You and Leah are the only known female wolves. It's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it." he thought to me. I thought, "Well at least I finally got the dog I've always wanted, even though it's me... At least I won't take a crap in the middle of my bedroom floor." I heard them all laughing in my head. "Kate. You're going to help lead us in the right direction. The prophecy doesn't say anything specific about WHAT you're leading us in the direction of. You're said to have a lot of wisdom. You're real father, was my Uncle Joseph. He told me that you'd be coming, and to look into your eyes. He said when you changed, your eyes wouldn't. The rest of ours do. Yours stays a pure blue, gray. And you're fur was another thing to look for. If you don't believe me, look in the creek." thought Sam.

I looked down and I recognized my eyes. The same blue, gray they've always been. My fur was solid white. And not the dirty white most dogs are. Mine glittered in the moon light. I was the most beautiful dog I've ever seen. I was much smaller than Jake and Sam but stood out just as much. I turned my head to Jake, and he stuck his nose to mine.

"You know that feeling that we're meant for each other that you've felt for a while now? Well, I feel the same way about you. It's called an imprint. Once you've imprinted on someone, you're with them the rest of your life. It's love at first sight, I guess you could say. So, don't feel foolish for feeling that way." he thought to me.

"That makes me feel less of an idiot." I thought. "You're a cute wolf by the way Jake. It's a lot to take in, like you guys said. Is there anything my dad gave to you Sam to give to me?" I thought to Sam.

"He did actually. It's back at my house. I'll give it to you tomorrow when everyone's rested up."

"So, do we just change on full moons or what?" I thought.

"No. We can change when we want to or when we need to. We don't even have to change on a full moon, but it feels wrong if we don't." Sam thought to me.

"I'm glad I finally know where I belong." I thought.

*End Dream*

I woke up slowly, and realized that Jake was still asleep. I tried not to chuckle. I started to raise up to go grab a bite to eat, but when I moved I woke Jake up and he wrapped his arms around me protectivly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"Never better," I said smiling, and decided to let him know I had the dream, "wolf-boy." I looked him dead in the eyes when I said it, and he smiled immediately.

"So, you finished the dream I see?" he asked.

"I sure did. You're going to die when I change tonight. I'm gorgeous." I said in a preppy voice.

"I'm sure you are." he said looking at me seriously. I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"And by the way," I said, moving closer to his face, "I know we've imprinted." I was maybe two inches away from his face. Saying that is all it took. He grabbed my face and wrapped me in the most amazing kiss I've ever had. He pulled away and looked at me and just smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he said breathlessly.

"Oh, but I think I do." I said back, grabbing his face and bringing him in for another kiss. We finally seperated.

"Will you take me to Sam's? There's somthing I need to get from him, before the change tonight."

"Sure thing." he said getting out of my bed and sneaking out the window. "I'll meet you at the bike." he said smiling as he lowered himself down from my window. Who would have thought an outcast like me, would have been a chosen one of anything? Let along the chosen one of a pack of wolves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Jake went out the window, I took a quick shower. I couldn't stop thinking about the transformation tonight. I was excited, but nervous. I got out of the shower and decided to dress in clothes I didn't really care for, that way I wouldn't have to come back home to get ready for later. I went downstairs and got a poptart and started to walk out the door when Uncle Charlie stopped me.

"You and Jake sure have been spending a lot of time together." He said questioningly.

"Is that such a bad thing? I actually made a friend here. A BEST friend actually." I said smiling.

"I never said it was a bad thing. What was you crying about last night?" He asked looking at me with a worried expression.

"I had a weird feeling, so I acted on it." I couldn't tell him what Jake had told me. "I asked mom if Dan was my REAL dad, and she told me that he wasn't. That my real dad was from Jake's tribe. So, Jake's here to get me so I can ask around and see if I can find out who he is." I said, trying to hide the fact that I already knew who he was.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that's where you belonged. His name was Joseph. He passed away when your mother was still pregnant with you. I'm sorry. If I'm not mistaken, he was one of Jake's freind's Uncles. You could start there." He walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie. I'm glad I know that's where I belong now, too." I pulled away from the hug. "But, I've got to go. Jake's waiting on me." I said kissing his cheek and running out the door. I don't know why, but I felt so confident around Jake. It was actually kind of freaking me out.

"Hey you." I said smirking.

"Hey." He said smiling. "You ready?" He asked.

"More than ready." I smiled jumping on the bike. Jake started it up and we were off. The ride went by fast and we were at Sam and Emily's. I jumped off and ran to the door, and knocked. Emily came to the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Emily!" I said hugging her. "Is Sam home?"

"Yeah. He's in the living room. Hey Jake." she said looking up at Jake.

"Hey Em." Jake said smiling at her. I walked on in the house and they followed me. I walked up to Sam confidently.

"Hey Sam." I said smiling. "I need what Joseph left me." Sam looked at me strangly for a second, then had a look of realization on his face.

"Sure thing. Be right back." He got up and walked down the hallway. I sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Jake asked sitting beside me.

"I'm not sure. I just know he left me something." I said looking at him.

"Here it is." Sam said while handing me a letter and a box.

"Thanks Sam." I said smiling. I opened the letter and began to read.

_ Hello my beautiful daughter, I hope you are well. I'm sure, since you are reading this letter, it's the day of the full moon. You will change tonight. I'm sure you've already had the dream so you know what you are. I'm sorry that I can't be here for you now, but it was beyond my time to go. I want you to have this necklace. It looks like your birthstone, tanzanite. It also matches your eyes. You, my dear, are the chosen one. You will lead the pack through good and bad times. They will listen to you, but you need to listen to them, too. You will do well, my daughter. I know you will. Believe in yourself and everything will come naturally. Now. Since you've read this, don't be surprised if I pop up in one of your dreams. I love you very, very much. I will see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ You're dad (Joseph)_

It took me a minute to catch my breath. I let a few tears drop, then looked up at Emily, Sam, and Jake.

"Hand me the box." I said, extending my arm to Sam.

He handed it to me with no quesitons asked. I was in awe when I opened the box. It wasn't the biggest stone I had ever seen, but it wasn't the smallest. It was just the right size. It was outlined with silver and the chain was also silver. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I put it on without a second thought. I picked it up off my chest and stared at it. I, then, looked up at everyone. Emily gasped, Sam smiled, and Jake looked at me with disbelief.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked getting worried.

"You're eyes! They were beautiful before, but OH MY GOODNESS! They're unbelievable!" Emily said, still staring at my eyes.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I was in shock. My eyes, were still what they used to be, but now they were outlined in silver. Inside the ring of silver, was a ring of tanzanite. I couldn't believe it. They were stunning. I was starting to worry about what my Uncle Charlie would think once he saw it.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Uncle Charlie?" I asked Sam.

"He won't notice. Only our people have to ability to see it." he said smiling.

"Good." I said looking back in the mirror. Tonight was going to be more amazing then what I first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We sat at Sam and Emily's for a little longer. Sam told me about what Joseph was like before he died. He really did love my mother, and that made me sad for her. The love of her life passed away and left her a single parent. It had to have been heartbreaking. He also told me that Joseph's personality and my personality were almost identical.

"Oh, and you DEFINATELY have his 'smartass attitude' as my Mom would say." Sam said chuckling.

"I'm not a smart ass!" I argued, crossing my arms.

"Yeah. You kind of are." Jake said leaning away from me. I made a "I can't believe you just said that face" and punched his arm.

"OWWW! Remind me NOT to piss you off the day of the fullmoon!" He said rubbing his arm.

"How about you don't piss me off period?" I said looking at him

"And there's his point.." Sam said hiding behind Emily.

"Okay, okay. I'm a little bit of a smartass." I admitted.

"A little?" Asked Sam and Jake together.

"OKAY! I'm a HUGE smartass! Happy?" I asked shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Yup." Jake said smiling, leaning towards me.

"Well guys, it's time to go get ready." Sam said kissing Emily.

"Bye! Be safe!" She yelled as we were walking towards the woods.

We walked for a good 10 miles before we ran into the others. They were in a big clearing by a creek. It was the one from my dream. I looked more closly at my surroundings and found a small waterfall a couple yards down stream. It was beautiful. I looked up and there was a perfect hole in the trees where the moon would be. I was getting more excited by the minute.

"This is where we're running to tonight. It's perfect for what this night represents." Sam said smiling. "We'll start 10 miles west of here. Lets get going." He said, and walked away. I quickly ran to his side.

"I'll race you." I said to him confidently.

"Ha! You realize that I'm the fastest runner in the tribe right?" He said cockily.

"Hmm. Good. More of a challenge. You going to race me or what?" I asked copying his cockiness.

"Lets go!" He yelled and took off.

I caught up fairly easily. He couldn't believe I was keeping up with him, which made me smile. We broke through the clearing and I beat him by, maybe, an inch.

"DAMN! You can run girl!" Sam said trying to catch his breath. I smiled.

"You, my dear cousin, might be the fastest runner in the tribe, but I'M the fastest runner in TENNESSEE." I said sticking my tonuge out at him.

"Nice! Now I know we're related!" he said hugging me and rubbin the top of my head.

I suddenly shook with a shock of energy. It was time. It was the most amazing feeling I had EVER felt. I looked at Sam and smiled. I looked back to the woods and the others were just making there way out of the woods and into the small clearing Sam and I were in.

"Lets do this!" I said happily.

We turned around. I stood between Jake and Sam and the others were behind us. We started running. It was daja vu. I decided not to even look at the boys since I wasn't confused like I was when I was dreaming. I saw the log I jumped over in my dream, and sprinted to it. I closed my eyes as I jumped over it. My skin started to tingle and I heard the ripping of clothes. Well, good thing I didn't like those anyway. I landed and took off like nothing had happened. We made it back to the clearing to where everyone could see me. I ran straight to the creek and looked at myself. I still had on the necklace, but my clothes were gone. My eyes were like they were at Sam's house. I looked STUNNING. I had never seen fur, or for that fact, ANYTHING as white and glittery as mine. It looked like I had bleached a rug 40 times and poured a tub of glitter in it. I turned to look at the rest of them.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Jake think. I walked over to him with my head high. I was really wishing I could have been as tall as them. I wasn't more than 4 inches shorter, but it still sucked.

"I told you I was GORGEOUS." I thought touching our noses together.

"HOLY SHIT! And she imprints with Jake? SERIOUSLY!?" Thought Quil and Embry together.

"Haha! Sorry boys!" Jake thought wagging his tail.

"Well guys. I'm not sure why I'm the chosen one or what I'm supposed to do, but hopefully it'll just come naturally. Don't think I'll try to be a dictator or anything like that. I'll listen to each and every one of you guys and your opinions." I thought to all of them.

"You'll do great Kate. Don't you worry about it. We're behind you 100%." Sam thought. He walked over to me and nudged my shoulder with his nose.

"Thanks guys. I'm really glad I know why I've felt so..'out of my element' until now." I said to them. "Hmm...I wonder what my howl sounds like." I thought. I tried it out and it was AWESOME!

We played around the creek and talked, well "thought", to each other. When the sun was starting to come up we headed back to Sam's house. I went into their guest room to transform back. The thought of people looking at me naked was terrifying. I transformed back and realized I forgot to bring extra clothes. Leave it to me. I cracked the door and there stood Jake. Automatically, I shut the door in his face.

"OW! Are you out to cause me pain or something!?" He yelled through the door. I cracked it back open and he was holding his nose.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! YOU shouldn't have scared me!" I said hiding my body behind the door.

"GEEZ! I was only going to give you my sweat pants and t-shirt! And the bra and panties I took from your drawer this morning." He said the last part quietly.

"You went through my drawers!?" I asked, feeling violated.

"Well it's not like you remembered to bring anything to change into. Besides. I didn't figure you'd want to go full out camando." He said smirking.

"Haha. You're hilarious Jake. But thank you." I said reaching for the bag. He pulled it away.

"Jake! Give me the bag!" I yelled.

"Nope. Not til I get a kiss." He said bending down and pukering his lips out. I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss.

He handed me the bag, smiled, and walked to the living room. That boy. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I got out the sweat pants he brought me along with the black t-shirt. I pulled out my bra and panties and, of course, he picked out the white laced one with the matching boy shorts. I quickly got dressed and went in the living room. Jake didn't notice me, so I walked up behind him and slapped the back of his head. He stumbled forward and looked back at me with the 'what the hell' look.

"THAT was for not handing the bag over when I asked you." I said smiling.

"Pay back sucks Kate!" he said inching closer to me.

"Not if you can't catch me!" I yelled and ran out the door.

"NO FAIR! YOU HAD A HEAD START!" He yelled at me.

This was my life now. I've imprinted with a guy, a very attractive one, I figured out why I had felt out of place my entire life, I figured out that I was part indian, and I got amazing friends. My life was going perfect! That was until I went to school the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sound of my alarm clock woke me from my dreams. I can't really remember what I was dreaming about, so it didn't piss me off like it usually did. I got out of bed and went and took a hot shower. I jumped out and threw some gel in my hair to make it curl. I went back in my bedroom and looked through my drawers for something to wear. I picked out a pair of light colored pants and a country singer's t-shirt (that just so happened to be Eric Church). I threw on some make up and my boots and went downstairs.

"Good morning Uncle Charlie." I said smiling at him. "You want some breakfast before work?"

"No thank you Kate. One of the officers is meeting me at the cafe to grab a bite." He said putting on his jacket.

"Alright. I'll have supper done when you get home." I said hugging him. "Love ya!"

"Love you too." He said hugging me back. He then smiled and walked out the door.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed me a poptart and walked out the door to my truck. I jumped in and brought it to life. I pulled out and drove slow on the way to school. I got there a few minutes early and met up with Mia. When we started getting closer to the building, I smelt the most HORRID smell I had ever smelt.

"SHEW! LORD! What's that SMELL!?" I asked Mia holding my nose.

"I don't smell anything?" She looked confused.

"It's not me is it?!" I asked starting to sniff my clothes.

"No. I meant I don't smell anything at all." She said looking at me worriedly.

"Oh. I guess my brain's just playin tricks on me." I said trying to figure out what it was.

I got into first period and brought my phone out before the teacher came in. I texted Jake.

"So do I have the smell of a 'Dog' now?" I texted him. I felt my phone vibrate soon after.

"Yeah. We can smell things that regular people can't. Why? Did you smell something someone else couldn't?" he texted back.

"Yeah. I was walking in school and smelt somethin bad. Oh well. I'll see you later (:" A couple minutes later my phone vibrated again.

"Sure thing (:" he sent back.

I put my phone back in my backpack and zipped it up. Just in time to hear the teacher start the lesson. First, second, and third period went by pretty fast. I met up with Mia at our lockers and we walked to the cafeteria together, like always. I started smelling that nasty smell again, but didn't say anything to Mia. We sat down and it got even stronger. A couple of boys walked in and I knew it was them.

"Hey Mia. Who are those two boys?" I asked nodding my head in their direction.

"I think their names are Tyson and Tyler. They just moved here today. I only know their names because they were in my first period." She said stuffing her face.

"Hmm. Are they foster kids or what?" I asked her. Maybe they didn't have the money to take a shower or something.

"Nope. They moved here with their dad. His name's Luke. Or something like that." She said sipping on her water.

I turned around and they were both staring at me with disgust. I brought out my phone again and texted Jake.

"I know this sounds weird. But there's two guys in school and they smell really REALLY bad. Do you know why?" I sent. In no time, my phone vibrated.

"Kate. Is it bad enough to make you want to cringe your nose? Do they smell like they just came out of the gutter?" He asked.

"Yeah. Exactly like that. What does it mean?" I asked.

"Go outside. Somewhere where there's still people around and call me. NOW." he sent. I walked outside of the cafeteria and called him.

"Jake what's goin.."

"Kate. There's us and then their's vampires. I didn't think I needed to tell you yet. Ugh! I'm so stupid! Listen to me. Do you know where Edward and Bella live now?" He asked in a rush.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Listen. Leave school early. Like now! and drive to Edward and Bella's. I'll meet you there. LEAVE NOW!" He said and hung up the phone.

I did as he said and went and signed myself out. I went to my car. I saw the two boys watching me from a classroom window. I quickly got out of the parking lot and headed to Bella's house. I should have saw her before now, but things just got hectic. This should be interesting. I pulled into the driveway and Jake was standing by his bike.

"Jake. What's going on?" I asked getting out of my truck.

"Listen to me. It's really going to stink in here, but we have to go talk to them. We'll explain everything." He grabbed my hand and started towards the house.

We got inside and it stunk like those two boys at school. Why would Bella let it stink this bad? She's always been known to be very clean. I guess Eddy must be getting to her. About that time they both came down the stairs.

"Hey Bella! Hey Eddy!" I said smiling.

"Hey brat!" Edward said.

"So. What do we have to talk about?" I asked them.

"Well. Ya see. Jake thinks it's a good idea to tell you about us." he pointed from him and Bella to Jake. I was getting nervous.

"What about Jake? That he's an indian? Cause that's kind of hard to miss." I said trying to figure out if they knew or not.

"No Kate. You've heard the stories of werewolves and vampires right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. But that's just fairy tales." I said trying to be calm.

"No. It's not. Jake there is a fur ball." he said trying to choke back a laugh. My eyes got huge. "And Bella and I are the living dead." He said semi-smiling at me.

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled at him.

"Now Kate. Calm down. He's not allowed to tell you. Which is why he brought you here." Edward said getting closer to me.

"Good Lord! I know this is rude but Eddy you stink so please keep a 5 ft distance away from me." He looked shocked. "I'm fully aware that Jake is a wolf. What I'm PISSED about is the fact that he failed to mention vampires and how freakin HORRIBLE they smell!" I yelled walking towards Kate.

"Kate." Jake said putting his hands up. "Just calm down. No need to get physical." he said backing out the back door. I wasn't paying attention to Edward and Bella. I was to pissed that Jake didn't tell me everything.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PHYSICAL!" I leaped off the back porch and turned into wolf form and ran at Jake. He changed faster then I had and was already waiting for me. We got into a fight and I pinned him down without a problem.

"How could you not tell me?!" I thought yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I know you're the 'chosen one' and all, but I wanted to lay it on thin." he thought to me, pleadingly.

"I'm not mad because you didn't tell me because I'm the 'chosen one' I'm FURIOUS because you didn't tell me knowing that we've imprinted! I can't even trust you to tell me EVERYTHING? I'm not a child! I can handle this!" I thought yelled at him. "Now I don't have any clothes to put on because YOU made me rip mine!" I thought to him.

"Well. Bella has some you could probably wear." I heard Edward say. I looked up and he was standing beside us. "Wow Jake. Looks like you've got competition now." he said laughing.

"So you know what all we've been saying?" I thought/asked him.

"Yup. Bella's still clueless, but I'll let you go get changed before we finish talking about this." He said starting to walk away.

"The whole reason I brought her here, was because she smelt two of your kind in her school." Jake thought getting up.

"WHAT!?" yelled Edward. He was by my side in a flash. "TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM!" He yelled at me.

"Well. They're new. Their names are Tyson and Tyler. And their dad's name is Luke. Or something like that." I told him as I trotted into their house.

"You guys get comfortable. Bella and I will take care of this!" Edward ran to Bella and told her the story in a hurry. They both took off running faster then lightening.

"Woah!" I thought.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really did want to tell you things slowly. I wasn't expecting vampires to be at your school." He said putting his head down.

"It's okay. I overreacted. What really surprised me is the fact that Bella is a vampire and never told me." I said walking over to him

"Yeah. Edward turned her after they got back from their honeymoon. I really thought I loved her. Well, that was before you came." He looked at me.

"Awe. Sappy, but cute." I thought to him. I touched my nose to his. "Well lets got get dressed before they get back." I said walking to the door. "I'll race you!" I thought back at Jake.

"Oh! You're on!" He thought and ran towards me. Needless to say, I won.

As I was getting dressed I couldn't help but think of all the new information I had just got. I was a werewolf, and Bella's a vampire, and our family said we were so much alike. If only they knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After I got through changing, I walked out into the hallway. I didn't know which room Jake had went into to change. I heard someone moving around in one of the rooms and opened it slightly. I couldn't really see anyone so I walked on into the room. Someone hit me from behind. I turned around ready to fight. It was a tall guy who was BUILT out the ASS. He was very attractive. I was stunned by how good looking he was.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked me getting closer with a baseball bat.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said once I caught my breath, that I didn't realize I was holding. "This is my cousin's house and strangers are NOT welcome here." I said getting closer to him.

"OH! Are you Kate?" He asked putting down the bat.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, still ready for him to charge at me.

"I'm Emmett! I'm Edward's brother!" he said putting his hands up.

"OH! Hey! Sorry. I thought you were Jake. He was changing." I said blushing. Well at least Emmett's not a vampire. I couldn't stand the smell being that close to me. He actually smelt pretty good. Like Tim McGraw colonge.

"It's alright. You scarred me whenever you walked in the door." He said smiling at me.

"It's okay. I would have freaked out too." I said smiling back. Jake walked through the door about that time.

"Hey guys. Edward and Bella's back." He said looking at me strangely.

"Alright. Lets go." We all walked downstairs to the living room.

"Well we found them pretty quickly. They said that they'd be on their way in the morning. I made sure to tell them if they aren't gone by in the morning, they wouldn't have to worry about it because we'd take care of it." Edward said.

"Good! We don't need more of your stinky kind around!" Jake said and started laughing. I elbowed him. "What?" he asked holding his side.

"We shouldn't be talking about this in front of him." I said nodding towards Emmett.

"Why not?" Edward looked at me weird.

"Ugh! Because he's not one of either of us!" I said mad because he just ruined it to where he'd want to know everything now.

"Uhh..Kate..Emmett's one of our kind.." Bella said looking at me confused.

"No he's not!" I said throwing my arms up. "He don't stink like you guys! No offense!" I said to them

"WAIT! Are you a fur ball?!" Emmett asked me, looking confused.

"Yeah. Are you for real a vampire?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. That's weird." he said scratching his head.

"Guys..what's going on?" Edward asked.

"He/She don't stink!" We both said pointing to each other.

"How is that possible?" Bella asked Edward.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of it before. We both have distinct scents so we can be detected by each other. I don't see why Emmett doesn't think that Kate stinks and she doesn't think Emmett stinks." Edward said dumbfounded.

"Well. I'm getting a headache from all this talk and the stinch so I'm just going to tell you all what I know about myself." I went into the details of Dan not being my real dad and that a man from Jake's tribe was and that I'm the "chosen one". They took it in well. Emmett just stared at me the whole time. Jake had to leave before I did because his dad called him.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll talk more." Edward said to me.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Eddy. Bye Bella!" I said while walking out the door.

"Hey Kate! Wait!" I turned around and saw Emmett running at me. "I still don't know what this means that we can't smell each other, but when I know something I'll let you know. I'm going to go talk to Alice about it." he said leaning against my truck.

"Alright. Here's my number." I gave him my number and hopped in my truck. It didn't start. Great.

"Here, I'll give you a lift home and I'll look at your truck when I get back." he said offering me his hand.

"Thanks." I said taking it. We went to his jeep and he helped me get in. "Wait. Don't you need to sleep?" I asked him. He started laughing.

"Vampires don't sleep. That's just the fur balls." he said smiling at me. Wow. What a smile.

"Oh. I'm just getting used to all this. Is there any other magical creatures I need to know about? Does the freakin boogy man exsist too?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"Nope. Just us." he looked over and saw I had my head in my hands, and he rubbed my back. "Hey. It'll be okay. It just takes getting used to." he said comfortingly.

"Thanks. I just feel so much pressure being the 'chosen one'." I said looking at him.

"What does the 'chosen one' even do?" he asked flying like a bat out of hell down the road.

"You tell me, so we'll both know." I said shaking my head. "You're going to get a ticket." I said.

"They'll never catch me." He winked at me. My stomach flipped. Why was I feeling these feelings? I imprinted with Jake! I can't feel this! "What's wrong?" Emmett asked me. Apparently we had been at my house for a good five minutes and I was to busy arguing with myself to notice.

"Just thinking." I said unbuckling myself.

"I'm here if you need me Kate. I know I'm not a wolf, but I'm a weird 'creature' too." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling back.

"Now. I usually don't hug fur balls, but since you don't stink I don't see a problem with it." He said leaning towards me. We hugged and I hopped out.

"Thanks Emmett!" I yelled as he took off.

Oh gosh. What am I doing? Why do I have a crush on Emmett? Why do I have a crush on a freaking VAMPIRE?! My life seriously just got more complicated. Just when I thought it couldn't. Well. I can't wait to see how this one turns out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I fell asleep soon after Emmett dropped me off at my house. I had the most confusing dream that I had ever had that night.

*DREAM*

I was standing in the middle of a field. It had wildflowers everywhere. I was in a pastel yellow sun dress and my boots. My hair was down and curled. I couldn't figure out why I was there. I walked around and picked flowers for a while and then I heard a voice.

"It's nice to see you here." said a man's voice. I turned around but I couldn't see anyone.

"Look up." said the voice again. I did as it had instructed. I saw a man on a cloud setting indian style looking at me. the cloud floated down and he stepped off the cloud and walked towards me.

"Uh. Who are you?" I asked him.

"I figured you might ask me that. Even though I told you in the letter you'd be seeing me in your dreams." He smiled.

"Dad?" I asked surprised, tears coming to my eyes.

"That'd be me." He said smiling. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I can't believe I finally get to talk to you!" I said crying happily.

"Now now. No need to cry." he said wiping my tears away. "Remember it won't be ever night I visit, but I'll visit when I find it necessary, or I just want to see you." He said smiling.

"I honestly don't even know what to say. There's so many questions.." I started to say

"Don't worry about asking. I can see everything that's going on from where I am now. And it looks like you'll have a big decision soon." He said looking kindly worried.

"What do you mean a big decision?" I asked him.

"Well. You like Jake right?" He asked sitting down in the flowers and patting the spot in front of him for me to sit. I sat down without quesiton.

"Well yeah. You know I've imprinted with him." I said looking at him strangely.

"Well..you haven't imprinted with him. You just have a strong attraction for him." He said slowly.

"No. Jake even said.."

"JAKE was wrong. He's strongly attracted to you, too. BUT you guys are not imprinted..YET." he said staring me straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'YET'?" I asked getting a headache from the confusion.

"Well. That's the big decision you have. If you and Jake stay together, then you will eventually imprint with each other." he said looking in the woods.

"So..the decision is to imprint with Jake or not?" I asked slowly, trying not to confuse myself even more.

"That's part of it." he said looking back at me.

"Part? What's the rest of it?" I was starting to worry I wouldn't be able to understand anything else.

"Well. There's someone else that you could possibly fall in love with. You know who I'm talking about." he said looking at me slightly upset.

"Emmett.." I said looking at the flowers.

"Yes. The vampire boy. It's unheard of in our tribe you know..." he said looking at me seriously.

"I know. I wasn't even going to worry about it anymore, but you just had to bring it up." I said playing with a tulip.

"But, just because it hasn't been heard of, doesn't mean that it can't happen. I'm going to be honest with you. Staying with Jake will be a lot easier. Yes there will be times you will fight. Yes there will be times you have to leave him to go do your duties as the chosen one. You will have many children with him. And you will be happy. But.." he started but stopped, staring back at the woods.

"But what?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"But..you will see Emmett, every day or at least every other day. You and Bella are going to become close. Closer then sisters. And he will be there. You'll long for him. He is the one you want." he said looking at me with a small smile, wiping my tears.

"And Jake?" I asked.

"He'll be upset at first, naturally. But he'll get over it. He'll find someone to love. He'll be your best friend. Don't worry about him."

"How do you know Emmett's the one though?" I asked.

"Well, I can see what's going to happen with the choices you make." he said matter-of-factly.

"How do I know he feels the same?" I asked in a whisper.

"He wouldn't be here, listening, if he didn't." He said looking at the woods. I looked over and just caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared. "Don't worry my Daughter. Everything will turn out fine. But the decision is yours. I love you, and I'll see you again soon." He said and kissed my forehead.

*END DREAM*

With that I woke up to my alarm clock. This is going to be a long Monday..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It just was not my morning. Not only did I have that dream, but I had to take a cold shower because the hot water wasn't working, I broke the last little bit of eyeliner I had, I burnt my finger trying to get the toast out, and when I went to walk outside my scarf got caught in the door! I looked outside and my truck was sitting there .I guess Emmett fixed it. I figured by the time I got to my truck that would be enough bad luck for today and it would go smoothly from there. WRONG. My truck wouldn't start! I threw my hands up and then started hitting my forehead against the steering wheel.

"Could today get ANY worse?!" I thought about it for a minute and yelled, "THAT'S A RHETORICAL QUESTION NOT A CHALLENGE!" I threw my head back and closed my eyes.

"Are you done talking to yourself yet?" Said a voice, trying not to laugh. I looked out my window and Jake was standing there.

"UGH! I'm not in the mood for this!" I yelled at him.

"Hey hey hey! Just calm down! I was just asking so I wouldn't interrupt the conversation." he giggled. "But seriously, do you need a ride to school?" He asked seriously.

"Ugh. Yeah." I said getting out of my truck. Jake had drove his dad's truck so I threw my stuff in the bed and hopped in the passenger seat.

"You did make it home alright yesterday didn't you? I really hated leaving you there with them." he said looking apologetic.

"Yeah. They are my family ya know. Well besides Emmett, but still." I said starting to blush, so I quickly looked out the window.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Besides the fact that my truck still won't run? Yeah everything's peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Still? Would it not run lastnight either? How did you get home?" he asked gettin aggravated.

"Emmett ran me home. I guess he fixed it, or thought he had fixed it, and brought it back." I said finding a station on the radio.

"So you rode with him!?" He asked yelling at me.

"Yes. I just said that. It's not a big deal." I said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! You let EMMETT drive you HOME lastnight! Did you do anything ELSE with him that I need to know about!?" he yelled at me.

"No! But it ain't going to matter if you keep up this attitude! I don't do well with people accusing me of stupid shit! Besides! We've not even imprinted!" I yelled back. Great, now I'll have to explain everything. Minus a few details. He slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT!? YES WE ARE!?" he yelled at me.

"NO! My dad came to me in my dream lastnight, just like his letter said! And he said that we're not imprinted yet, we're just strongly attracted to each other!" I yelled back, getting angry.

"It was a dream Kate! How can you believe what you heard in a dream!? And 'yet'? What do you mean by that?" he asked starting to drive again.

"Because it came from my FATHER Jake! So of couse I believe it! And he said that if we stay together we will eventually be imprinted." I said trying to calm myself down. We were almost to the school anyway.

"You're so gullible Kate. Believing a damn dream! And IF we stay together!?" he started yelling again.

"YES IF! With THIS attitude you have right now, you're lucky we're still together at this very moment!" I yelled at him.

"Then break up with me!" He yelled back, pulling into the school.

"FINE! IT'S OVER JACOB BLACK! IT'S FREAKING OVER!" I yelled as I got out of the truck, grabbed my stuff, and slammed the door. I turned around and there was a bunch of people looking at me. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM!?" I yelled at them. They all quit staring and went on their way.

I told Mia about everything that had happen, except the whole werewolf/vampire thing.

"What a Jerk! I can't believe he'd yell at you like that!" she said shaking her head during lunch.

"I know. I'm over it. I'm not going to get into a relationship like that." I said eating some peaches. About that time I smelt them. I knew that smell and immediately got up and walked outside the doors to the cafeteria and called Edward.

"Yes?" he said answering his phone.

"They're still here. They're in the cafeteria right now." I said and hung up.

"So you're the little wolf huh?" said Tyson.

"She don't look very 'wolfy' to me." said Tyler laughing.

"I suggest you guys back the hell up. I've had a horrible day and the last thing I need is to be dealing with you." I said warningly. I noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was gone.

"Well let's just see what she's got." said Tyson getting ready to lunge at me. I ran a little ways down the hill and transformed into my wolf form.

"On the plus side, she's the prettiest wolf I've ever seen." said Tyler looking at me oddly.

"Agreed." said Tyson.

They lunged for me again. I dodged Tyson and jumped on Tyler's back. I bit the back of his neck and tore a huge chunk of his skin off. He screamed in pain and I saw Tyson running towards me, I turned and ran towards him and jumped on his torso and made him fall on his back. I scratched his face and bit a chunk out of the side of his neck. I saw something dash on the right side of me and I lunged at it. Whenever I hit the ground on top of it growling and about to bite I realized it was Emmett. I immediately froze and got off him. I turned around and Edward and Bella had the other two boys.

"Why isn't she attacking you guys!?" Yelled Tyson holding the back of his neck.

"Because that's my little cousin. You mess with her, you're messing with all of us." Bella said angerly.

"_Thanks for coming so fast. And tell Emmett I didn't mean to pounce on him." _I thought to Edward. He laughed.

"Not a problem. You know you can call us anytime. Oh, and Emmett, she said she's sorry for pouncing on you." he said giggling.

"It's alright. You were only protecting yourself." He said patting my head.

Alice came soon after and told us that Tyson, Tyler, and his father had to be killed or they would come back for me, and wouldn't stop until I was dead. Jasper had went with Esme and Carlise to get the father. Bella and Alice took Tyson and Tyler into the woods to "dispose" of them properly.

"_Can I get some extra clothes or something?" _I thought to Edward.

"Sure. I think Emmett has some sweatpants and a sweat shirt in his jeep. Emmett, take her to your jeep so she can get dressed." Edward said following the girls into the woods.

"Sure thing!" Emmett yelled at him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Well lets go!" he said taking off running. I easily passed him and beat him to his jeep. "SHIT! You can run!" he said lauging slightly. "Here ya go." he put them on my back and I walked around the other side of the jeep. I was about to change back when I saw him peeking around the back of the jeep. I growled at him automatically. "Okay okay sorry." he said walking around the other side. I changed and walked around to where he was.

"I'm really sorry for jumpin you." I said tying the string of the pants as tight as they'd go.

"It's alright. I was really afraid you were going to take my face off there for a minute." he said scratching the back of his head.

"I was. But then I realized it was you and didn't." I said giggling. "Oh shit! I have to get my phone!" I said starting to take off to where I had transformed and lost my clothes.

"I already got it for you. I put your ripped clothes in the jeep too." he handed me my phone.

I had 11 missed calls and 18 text messages. All from Jake. Great. I went through the messages and they all said basically the same thing. 'I'm so sorry!', 'Please forgive me!', 'I love you so much!', 'You're everything to me!' ect. I just rolled my eyes and texted back, 'I don't put up with people yellin at me Jake. and I don't forgive that easily. if you text back, don't expect a text back from me because I've got things to take care of. see you when I see you' and turned my phone off.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Emmett seriously.

"Paradise? What kind of fairytale do you think I live in?" I asked him shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"The one with 'creatures'." he said laughing. I laughed too.

"Thanks. I needed that. Oh, my truck still won't run by the way."

"I tried fixing it. I thought I might have got it fixed to where you could come to school and get to Edward's after so I could work on it somemore. I'm sorry. Wait. How'd you get to school?" he asked looking at me weird.

"Jake dropped me off." I said rolling my eyes.

"So. I'm assuming he's not coming to get you?" he asked me, catching on that me being aggravated had to do with him.

"Nope. I figured I'd catch a ride with Mia or something." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No need to fear! Emmett's here!" he said puffing his chest out. I started laughing.

"Alright alright. You can give me a ride home or to Edward's or whatever." I said smiling at him. I jumped in the jeep and he started blaring Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold and I started singing along.

"You know this song!?" he said exictedly.

"Of course! Who doesn't know Avenged Sevenfold!?" I said back.

"You just keep getting more and more interesting all the time." he said smiling at me.

"I'll take that that's a good thing?" I asked smirking at him.

"A very good thing." he winked at me. I thought the butterflies in my stomach were going to come out of my mouth!

Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as what I thought.(:


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We got to Edward's driveway pretty fast, considering Emmett's driving I'm suprised it took as long as it did. He hit his breaks randomly and I had to put my hands on the dash to keep myself from hitting it.

"What is it?" I asked. Noticing that he had a strange look on his face.

"I'm really glad you don't stink like the rest do." He said looking at me with a cringed nose.

"Huh?" I was so confused. Why the hell would he bring up the way I don't smell to him? Unless..."Is Jake here?"

"Yup. From the way it smells, he's the only one. The others aren't with him." he said looking at me. "Do you want to go on up there or do you want to go back to your house or what?" he asked.

"I really don't feel like having to beat the hell out of him right now. But I don't care where we go. If you want to take me home you can or if you want to ride around or somethin we can do that, too." I said leaning back in my seat.

"Sounds good to me. When I take you home I'll look at your truck for you again." He said backing back into the road.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"After fighting two vampires and tackling me to the ground, I'm sure you're hungry." he said smirking. My stomach growled.

"Food does sound really good right now." I admitted.

"Good. Where do you want to go? Red Lobster, Outback, Olive Garden?" he suggested.

"I don't have the money for any of that, and besides all I really want is some chicken so we can go to Burger King or McDonalds." I said digging through my purse.

"Don't worry about the money. I'll pay for it." he said smiling at me.

"No. I don't like people payin for my stuff. And I'm really not in the mood for any of that anyways." I said honestly.

"To bad. Pick one of the three or I'll pick it for you." he said seriously.

"Ugh! Fine! Red Lobster I guess." I said putting my wallet back in my purse.

We got to the resteraunt and I took in my wallet. Little did he know I had a plan. All I usually get from there is their stuffed mushrooms which are like $8 and a water to drink. I had enough money to get it. When that's all I ordered Emmett glared at me.

"Why didn't you get more?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because that's all I ever get. It's my favorite, plus that's all my stomach can hold. I know I'm supposed to be a bottomless pit considerin I'm half dog, but I don't." I said giggling.

"Whatever you say pup." he smirked.

"New nickname? Nice. Real original." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think it's cute. Plus it fits you." he said smiling.

"Uh-huh. Now I have to think of one for you, this should be fun." I said thinking hard.

"It's not going to be 'Buffy' is it?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Nope." I said smirking at him.

The food arrived and we ate with little conversation. The waiter walked back over.

"Will this be together or seperate?" he asked nicely.

"Seperate." I said automatically.

"NO! Together." said Emmett glaring at me again.

"I told you I don't like anyone buyin my stuff for me!" I told him pouting.

"To bad." said Emmett with a cocky look.

"No. Not to bad. It'll be seperate." I said to the waiter, who was trying not to laugh. He turned and looked at Emmett.

"I'll put it on the same check." he winked at Emmett and walked away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!" I said crossing my arms and sticking my bottom lip out in a pout-face.

"He knows what it's like to take a hard-headed girl out to eat obviously." he said smiling at me. He really needed to stop doing that. I hated the butterflies that attacked my body when he did.

"Whatever."

He got the check and paid. We jumped in the jeep and headed toward my house. My phone started ringing a few minutes down the road. It was Jake. Well. Here we go. I looked at Emmett and I'm pretty sure he could see the dread in my face. He turned down the radio and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kate! I'm so sorry about earlier today! I was in the wrong and I apologize! I can't lose you! I love you to much! We've imprinted and everything!" he started saying. I put the phone in my lap until I heard him stop talking.

"Look Jake. I don't forgive you. And like I told you earlier, we're NOT imprinted. Just strongly attracted. And if you don't believe me you'll live the rest of your life miserable, but I won't. You really need to get over it, because it takes me a long time to forgive someone. So you really just need to back off and give me space right now." I said calmly. I had my left hand on the consol of the jeep. I felt Emmett put his hand on top of mine and squeeze it. I looked at him and he was grinning at me in support. That made me feel a million times better.

"Even if we're not imprinted I can't lose you! You're everything to me!" he started to cry.

"You can go ahead and stop the tears Jake. I don't fall for that pathetic bullshit. And we definately ARE NOT imprinted. Like I said. Back off or I'll just be forced to block your number. I'll see you on the full moon or the next time Sam calls us all to a meeting. Besides that, I better not see you anywhere near my house." I said and hung up. I sighed and threw my head against the back of the seat.

"You okay?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah. I just wish he'd leave me alone! I've had a pretty rough day, and the last thing I need to worry with is him." I said seriously.

"I'm sorry you've had such a bad day." he said looking a little down.

"It's okay. You taking me to eat made it better." I said smiling at him. He put on a million dollar smile and continued driving.

We pulled up at my house at about 5 o'clock. I told Emmett I was going inside to cook Charlie his supper before he got home at 6:30 and if he got done with my truck before then, he could come on in. I started frying the fish and making the corn and green beans. It wasn't, but about, 20 or so minutes and Emmett came inside covered in grease.

"EWWW! What happened to you?!" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Well. I figured out you're truck needed an oil change while I was trying to figure out what was wrong with it. After I put new oil in it, it started right up. As for the old oil.." he looked down at his nasty clothes and body. I started busting out laughing. "Oh. You think it's funny? Well come here and give me a hug then!" He said running towards me. We ran through the house for a few minutes and I finally put the couch between us.

"How about you go take a shower. I'll change and you can have these back. Then I'll give you a hug?" I said watching his every move.

"But that won't be as fun!" he pouted.

"BUT! If you hug me like that, then these will get dirty and you won't have nothin to wear." I said smiling, knowing I had him.

"UGH! I need to start packing more clothes in my jeep. Between me getting dirty and you going all dog I'll go through 5 pairs of jeans and 5 shirts a day." he said smiling.

"Haha. Very funny." I said rolling my eyes.

He got in the shower in my room and I changed while he was in there. I put on my long flannel pants and a black tanktop. Right after I put on my tanktop I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and it was my mom.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey honey! How's everything going?!" She asked happily.

"Everything's going good. I've met some of dad's family and stuff. I've even got to see Bella a few times." I said back.

"Good! I'm glad you're liking it up there. I've met a really nice guy down here. He's so sweet and caring." She said dreamily. Great. Another man. I heard the door to my bathroom open. I turned around to tell Emmett not to say anything, and when I did I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor. He was in just a towel and his body and hair was still wet.

"Uhhh mom. I've got to go. Uhh. I have to make Uncle Charlie's supper." I said stuttering like a moron.

"Okay Sweetie! I love you!"  
"Love you too mom." I hung up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emmett said with a smile on his face. "You look like you haven't seen a guy in just a towel before." He said smirking at me.

"Probably because I haven't." Wow. I'm an idiot. I automattically hit myself in the face after I said that. He started busting out laughing.

"Not funny!" I said pouting. "Here's your clothes. You'll have to leave before charlie gets here." I said sadly.

"I know. I'll come back if you want me to." I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"Okay. I'll leave the window open?" I halfway asked.

"Works for me." He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom. Sweet baby Jesus that boy was going to make my stomach get ate by butterflies if he didn't stop! I went down stairs and finished cooking Uncle Charlies dinner. It was about 6:15. Emmett came down the stairs and creeped up behind me. He grabbed my legs and scared me. It's a good thing he has fast reflexes or that frying pan would have hit him right in the face.

"DAMN! You're the meanest girl I've ever met!" he said grabbing the frying pan from me.

"Well you shouldn't scare me like that!" I yelled back. He just smiled.

"I better get going. After I get my jeep back to Edward's I'll come back and come through the window. Try not to shoot me or anything." he said smirking. He kissed my forehead and left. As soon as I couldn't hear the jeep anymore, I heard Charlie pull up outside. What have I got myself into now?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

While Uncle Charlie ate his supper, I sat down with him and ate some yogurt.

"How was school today?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"It was pretty good. I got sick about midway through lunch though and came home." I said, knowing the school would call if they hadn't already.

"The school called and said you left during lunch or a little after and they weren't sure why." he said starring at me suspiciously.

"It hit me all of a sudden. I think it was something that I ate." I said looking at my yogurt.

"I see. I noticed you're truck hasn't been moved either." he said starring at me hard.

"It wouldn't start lastnight at Bella's so Emmett brought me home then went back and worked on it. It got here, and when I tried to start it this morning it wouldn't so Jake took me to school. After I got sick I called Emmett and he came and got me."

"Emmett? That's Edward's brother right? Why did he give you a ride home? Why didn't you just call Jake?" he asked giving me a strange look.

"On the way to school Jake and I got into it over something stupid and he started yelling at me so I broke up with him." I said truthfully.

"Good. You don't deserve to be treated like that. So, your truck still won't run?"

"Yeah it runs. Emmett stayed after he dropped me off and fixed it. Turns out it was just bad oil." I got up and threw my trash away and put the spoon in the sink.

"Good. Well I'm full, and that was a really good supper. Thank you. I'm going to go on to bed. Goodnight. Love you." he walked over to me and kissed my forehead and went up the stairs.

I went up the stairs and went into my bathroom. I locked the door and hopped in the shower. I got out and french braided my hair. I hadn't noticed how much longer it had gotten. It goes past my butt. I really need a haircut. I was also getting more tan by the day. I really am changing. Hopefully it's for the better. I walked out into my room and opened the window. I sat down at my computer desk and decided to check out facebook. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on so I closed it down and went over to my bed and sat down. I started reading a random book that was beside my bed. I only got to read about a chapter when I heard something at my window. I looked up and it was not who I expected to see.

"JAKE! What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him.

"I needed to come talk to you!" he started coming towards me.

"Oh hell no! You get the hell out of here or I'll call the cops and get you for trespassing." I said jumping up and counteracting his motions.

"NO! Just listen to me!" He pleaded. I didn't want to hear anymore. I tuned him out and put some extra clothes in a bag and went out through the window. Jake followed me out the window. I knew he couldn't keep up if I changed, so I did. I put the bag around my neck and took off running. I lost him almost immediately.

"_I wish Emmett could hear me._" I thought to myself.

"_Kate? What the hell?!" _I heard a guy say.

"_Emmett?" _

"_Yeah! How can I hear you?" _

_"I don't know. But I'm not at my house anymore. I'm on my way to Edward's."_ I started to run faster so I could get to him.

_"Why did you leave your house?"_

_"Because Jake showed up and where I had the window open for you he came in."_

_"Stalker much?"_

_"Tell me about it. I'm almost at the front door. Come let me in."_

I got on the front porch and wiped my paws off. No need to track muddy paw prints through the house. I looked up and Emmett was standing at the door.

"Hey pup. You know. You really are a beautiful wolf." he said smiling at me.

_"Thanks. Now let me in so I can change." _

I walked passed him and up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly_. _I was exhausted. I walked out and yawned. Emmett was standing by the door waiting on me.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I can't believe he just decided to come through my damn window! Asshole. You wait til I catch him at the full moon. His ass is MINE!" I said getting aggravated.

"Just calm down. He won't come here. If he does I'll take care of it." he said patting my back.

"No. I'LL take care of it."

"Alright alright." he said throwing his hands up in the air, "You look sleepy. Lets go in here so you can sleep."

He lead me to his bedroom. Even though they don't sleep, he had a really nice king sized mattress. I hopped up on it and thought I was on cloud nine. He crawled in beside of me and started playing with my hair. I put my head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As I was sleeping with Emmett, I drifted off into a dream that looked very familiar.

*Dream*

I was, once again, in the field of flowers. I already knew where this was going so I automatically looked up. I saw my dad coming down on a cloud. I watched the cloud get to the ground and him stand up.

"Hello again." he said smiling.

"Hey." I said smiling back. I hugged him and we sat across from each other in the field of flowers.

"So. I see you're with Emmett." he said with no facial expression.

"We're not together, as in dating together, but I'm asleep with him beside me if that's what you mean." he was holding back a smile.

"I meant both. I saw how Jake acted toward you this morning, of course I don't approve of that behavior towards my daughter, so you had every right to seperate yourself from him." he said nodding his head as he talked.

"I don't approve of his behavior either. I really don't see myself forgiving him anytime soon." I said looking down at a small flower beside of my knee.

"But. He acts that way, not only because he's been done wrong in the past, but that his dad has been done in the past." he said sincerely.

"His mom?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. She wasn't faithful to Billy in the least. She actually tried getting with me a couple of times. Once Jake changed, that was when Billy knew 100% for sure that Jake is his biological son. Before, he wasn't sure." he said with a sad look on his face.

"So that's why he freaked out." I said more to myself then to him.

"Exactly. He needs to work on that behavior, but you should talk to him after you get done with school. You'll be seeing him anyway. Sam's calling a meeting." he said beginning to stand.

"Okay. I will. I guess I just freaked out because of the way guys treat mom. That's how it always started. Why's there going to be a meeting?" I asked him, standing up.

"I can understand that. You're mom really needs to settle down with the guys. I know she's lonely but still. The meeting's nothing bad." He said.

"Agreed. Love you." I hugged him.

"And I love you." he said hugging me back. He kissed my forehead, got back on the cloud, and as he was floating away I woke up.

*End Dream*

"Kate. It's time to get up. You've got to go to school." Emmett said barley shaking me.

"UGH! Alright alright." I got up and went into the bathroom to change, It didn't take me long to get ready. I walked back to Emmett's room to grab my shoes.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked seriously.

"No! What all did I say?" I started to blush, remembering the begging of the conversation with my father was about him.

"All I really caught was something about being asleep beside 'him', I'm assuming that 'him' was me." he said smirking.

"It was. Anything else?" I asked. His smirk dimmed.

"Well. Something about someone 'freaking out' and then something about 'that's why'. I'm not sure what all that was about." he said scratching his head.

"Well. It was about Jake. I see why he freaked out yesterday. That doesn't mean I'm going to completely forgive him. I do need to talk to him later today though. Which I'll be stuck with him anyway because Sam's going to call a meeting." I said throwing my shoes on.

"How do you know he's going to call a meeting?" he asked looking at me strangly. About that time my phone went off.

"Will you check that for me. I have to do something with my hair." I said standing up and going over to his mirror. I saw his eyes get wide because of his reflection in the mirror. "What is it?"

"It's Sam. There's going to be a meeting after school today at his house." he said eyeing me strangly. "How did you know?"

"Well. My dad, my real dad, comes to me in dreams and tells me certain things. That's how I figured out why Jake freaked out, and how I knew Sam was going to call a meeting." I said turning around to get my phone.

"Wow. That's kind of cool." he said slightly smiling. "We better go. You're going to be late. I'll take you to school and drop your truck off in a little bit." he said handing me my phone.

"Okay. Sounds good." I said smiling at him. He smiled back. We got in his jeep, and he actually wasn't going 50 mph over the speed limit.

"So. How can I hear you when you're all pup-ified?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Next time my dad visits I'll ask and see if he knows." I said turning the radio's channel.

"It was just weird. I was about to leave whenever I heard you." he shook his head.

"I know. It was very weird." I agreed. We pulled up at the school a couple minutes later. "Well I'll talk to you later." I said and turned to him with a smile.

"Alright. But don't think you're getting out of this jeep without a hug." he said grabbing me. I hugged him and got out of the jeep.

All day, I couldn't think of anything else but Jake. I couldn't belive that he had been done bad in the past. And that his mom would do that to Billy. It's unbelievable how desperate girls are for more than one guy's attention. I had two guys attention and I was about to drive myself mad. I couldn't decided whether I wanted to be with Jake or Emmett. Both had their good points. I had yet to find anything bad with Emmett. The only bad thing about Jake was his over dramatic reaction to Emmett taking me home. Which, after everything I had learned from my dad, I couldn't entirely blame on him. I would have freaked out to if all of that had happened to me. What was I going to do about Jake and Emmett? I couldn't decide who I wanted to be with or if I even wanted either one of them. This was going to be a hell of a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After school I decided I needed to talk to Jake. I walked into the parking lot and saw my truck setting there. There was a note left under the driver side windshielf wiper.

_ "Figured you might need a ride to that meeting. Call me whenever you leave there or if you need anything. Later Pup!"_

It was strange that Emmett was actually helping me go see Jake. Oh well. I hopped in and took off down the road and I was going to call Jake and see if we could talk before the meeting when my phone rang. It was Jake, of course.

"Hello?"

"KATE! I'M SO SORRY!" he started.

"Jake. Calm down. I'm on my way up there so we can talk about it. So wait til I get there. Are you home?" I asked.

"Yeah! Will you be here soon?" he asked excitingly.

"Yeah. I'm on my way up there now. We probably can't talk all that long because of the meeting." I said calmly.

"Okay! See you in a few!" he yelled. I hung up.

I took the drive slowly, thinking about what I would say to him and how we could talk about this. Geez. Why couldn't my life be simple. I pulled up in the driveway and shut off the truck. It wasn't two seconds later Jake came running out the door towards me. Here we go. I climbed out of the truck and waited for him to tackle me.

"Kate! I'm so glad you're here! I'm so sorry!" he said still running.

"Jake. Listen to me first. I had a dream lastnight and Dad came to me again. I know about Bella, so I can see where you came from when you freaked out, but I'm not going to be one of those girls who let their boyfriends pick who their friends are. I'm good friends with Emmett and I'm good friends with you. That's all I want right now. I don't want either of you as more. I've got to much to worry about then dating one of you. Okay?" I said quickly. His mouth dropped.

"I can't believe you don't want to be with me! I can't believe you can't pick between me and a damn vampire! Seriously Kate!?" He started yelling at me.

"SEE WHERE I'M COMING FROM JAKE?! YOU YELL AT ME OVER STUPID SHIT! I'M OVER IT! SO FOR REAL BACK OFF! IF YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND FINE!" I yelled back and started to jump back in my truck.

"I'm sorry Kate! I just can't deal with the vampires as well as you! I've never really liked them especially since you know about Bella and all." he put his head down.

"I don't care. Don't take your anger out on me. So chill out. I'll see you at the meeting." I said calmly and got in my truck.

I called Emmett as soon as I got back on the road and was heading home. I was so mad, I just needed to talk to someone who wouldn't yell at me.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked immediately.

"I guess. He just really pissed me off. He started yellin' at me again. I ain't dealin with that shit Emmett. I'm over it. I told him that we could be friends. If he wanted to alright, if he didn't that was alright too. UGH! Stupid shit!" I said aggravated. I heard Emmett start giggling in the phone. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" I yelled/asked him.

"You're so cute when you get mad. You're little southern draw comes out." he said giggling some more. I started to smile.

"You're an idiot." I said starting to laugh.

"Now. Better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

"Not a problem. You about to go to the meeting?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I might come over after if you want me to." I said calmly.

"Sounds good to me! Just call me when you're on your way. Or do that werid little 'talking in my head' thing you do."

"Will do. Bye." I hung up.

The meeting's going to be awkward. I'm sure everyone will be able to feel the tension between us. Plus I don't even know what this meeting's about. Then I'm sure my dad will have something to say to me tonight when I go to sleep. UGH! Why can't my life be somewhat NORMAL!?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I pulled into Sam's driveway and turned off the truck. I took a deep breath and got out. I walked towards the front door when the boys jumped out at me. I just shook my head and kept walking.

"Geez! What's up with you?" asked Paul catching up to me.

"Bad day Paul. Bad damn day." I said climbing up the stairs.

"I understand. See ya in a few!" he said patting my back and taking off towards the others.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I could smell the food. I didn't realize I was so hungry. I walked through the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I said putting my jacket on the back of a chair.

"Hey Kate! Grab you something to eat. There's plenty" Emily said winking at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her. "So what's this meeting about anyway Sam?" I asked grabbing a plate of food.

"Well. We need to discuss what all we need to hold the annual pack get together." he said cleaning his plate.

"What's that?" I asked stuffing my face.

"Where the other packs of the other tribes come and stay for a week. There's games and a LOT of food." he said giggling.

"Of course there will be a lot of food. How many will be here?" I asked getting seconds.

"Probably 10 others. There's only two tribes that come and they each have 5 in their pack. They were all excited when they figured out the chosen one finally made 'him'self known." he smiled at me.

"'him'?" I asked cleanin my plate.

"Yeah. They sort of think you're a guy." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Awesome. So does this mean that I'm going to have to beat the crap out of all of them to prove I am the chosen one?" I asked.

"Well. How mad would you be if I said you were right?" he said trying not to make eye contact.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said looking at him.

"Nope. Sorry." he said finally looking at me.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Tonight.." he said running out the door.

UGHHH! Awesome. Well. This is going to suck...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I left Sam's mad as hell. Why would I have to wrestle/fight with the others to prove myself? I mean seriously. Haven't guys learned that girls can do just as good if not better at basically everything they can do? Oh well. Just gives me a chance to let out my anger. I pull into the driveway and went upstairs. I walked into my room and pulled out my phone. 1 new message.

"Hey pup! Hope everything goes good for you tonight. If you need me just think about me (;

-Emmett"

"Of course I'll do good! I doubt I'll need you, but if I do then I will.

-Kate"

I put my phone on my bed and went and jumped in the shower. I listened to some country music to clear my mind. I got out and french braided my hair real fast. I came out of the bathroom in my bra and panties and was going to look for something to change in to when...

"JAKE!" his eyes were HUGE and his face turned blood red.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" he slapped his hands over his face so hard I heard them hit his face and I heard a low "OW!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I started busted out laughing.

"What're you laughing at?!" he asked taking his hands away for a second then slapping himself in the face again.

"HAHAHA! That's the funniest thing EVER! And you can look, it's no different then me in a bathin suit." I said walking over to my dresser.

"I think I'll just wait til you put some clothes on." he said standing there, still not looking. I hurried and threw on some basketball shorts and a tanktop.

"Alright I'm dressed." I said smiling. "What're you doin here anyway?" I asked

"I just wanted to come and let you ride with me to Sam's if you want." he said scratching the back of his neck looking away.

"Alright. Somethin's different with you. What is it?" I asked getting worried.

"I realized you were right about me freaking out. It was completely uncalled for. For Emmett giving you a ride home then you saying you don't want a realtionship with me OR him. I've just been hurt before in the past. I didn't know what to do. BUT I see now that you're having a hard enough time with finding out the stuff with your dad and the pack. So friends is good for me. I mean. If it still is for you." he said staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Of course." I said with a smile. He held out his hand, expecting me to shake it. I started giggling and gave him a hug. "Ya know. It's not a crime to hug your friends." I said still hugging him.

"Good." he said hugging me back tightly. He eventually let go. "Soo..are you really wearing that?" he asked giggling.

"NO! It's just so you'd stop slapping yourself in the face like a dork!" I said laughing at him.

"HEY! At least I covered my eyes!" he said crossing his arms.

"Well you might want to do that again while I change." I started taking my shirt off. I saw his mouth drop again before I heard his hands hit his face.

"OW! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" he said turning around towards the window.

"Then go wait outside by your bike. I'll be down there in a few." I said pushing him towards the window.

"Alright. Don't take forever!" he said leaping out onto the yard.

Well. At least we're good now. It's good to have him and Emmett both there for me when I need them the most. And it's even better that Jake's completely understood where I'm coming from. Can't wait to see how tonight goes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I decided on a pair of Nike shorts, I picked up at the mall before I came to Forks, and a pink tank top. I threw on my old tennis shoes and walked downstairs. I was surprised to see Charlie home from work early.

"Uh. Hey? What're you doin' home so early?" I asked walking to him.

"Slow day. Plus the game's on tonight." he said smiling.

"Of course. Well I'm goin to La Push. If you need me call me. If I don't answer my phone's probably dead. Love you." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Alright. Just be careful." He said looking at me worrily. I smiled at him and walked out the door.

Jake walked towards me with a smile on his face. At least I've got him back on track.

"That's better then what you had on." he said staring at me.

"I thought so. Ready?" I asked hopping on his bike.

"Sure thing." he hopped on and fired it up. I love the feel of the motorcycle under me. It's even better that Jake's in front of me...WOAH! What am I thinking?! I just told him I want to be friends! UGH! Damn horomones.

We get to Sam's and I'm surrounded by more then just my pack. Oh boy this is going to be interesting. I jump off the bike and walk over to where Sam and the rest of my pack is standing.

"Are we late?" I asked Sam quietly.

"No. They're just early. And when Paul let it slip you were a girl they rushed out here to see you as soon as you arrived." he said looking at me with a smirk.

"Awesome. So will they just pounce on me or is it goin' to be like the WWE?" I asked staring at the others, waiting for one of them to make a sudden movement.

"They're going to pounce. Only when they want to. So stay on your toes." he said shaking Jake's hand.

"Yes sir!" I salute to him and my pack starts laughing. The others...not so much.

We walked to the back of Sam's where there was a bonfire. We started roasting marshmellows and hotdogs. Makes me miss my Grandma in Tennessee. Where my wonderful accent came from. I need to call her.

"So Ms. Jones.." I turned and realized it was an older man speaking to me.

"Please. Call me Kate." I said with a smile. I hold out my hand to shake his. He stares at me strangly and takes my hand.

"Kate." he says smiling, "how did you know you were the chosen one." he asked staring at me intently.

"Well. I honestly didn't know until Sam gave me my father's book and my necklace." I said grabbing it.

"Stunning, but we shall see if you are who you say you are." With that, I could feel the energy of someone transforming. HOW THE HELL!? I just go with it.

I transform and quickly turn around. I heard gasps as they saw how pure white my fur is. I couldn't help but smirk. The guy jumps at me and I slide under him and grab his hind leg with my teeth. I heard him yelp. I wanted to let go, but I knew better. I swung him around and bashed him against a tree. I felt two more transform. My adrenaline was pumping. Oh my God! Why do I find pleasure out of this? I didn't have much time to dwell on it. Another guy lunges at me. I jump in the air and meet him. I grab his throat with my mouth and bite..HARD. He yelps. Another guy jumps on my back and bites my ass.

_OH HELL NO!_ I turn around and growl and he takes a step back. _ You should be scared! _I yell at him through my head. I feel someone else change.

_Kate calm down. _I knew it was Sam.

_Hell no! He ain't goin to bite my ass and get the hell away with it!_ With that I lunge at him and he pins me to the ground. I think about it. I take my right hind leg and kick him where the sun don't shine. He eases up just enough to where I can get him off of me. I grab his tail and sling him againt the tree. He yelps in pain. I run at him and next thing I know Sam and Jake are both in front of me. Sam's facing me and Jake's facing the one that bit my ass, growling.

_Kate. Calm down now. You're more powerful then you think. You can kill him easily, but that'll do no one any good. AND JAKE STOP GROWLING AT HIM! _Jake quit growling instantly, but didn't take his eyes off of the guy.

I sit down and take a deep breath. I growl and turn around and stride off to Sam's house. _Damn it! I should have brought extra clothes! _I thought to myself. I heard someone running beside me. I was about to turn and attack, but I recognized the smell. It was Jake.

_I brought some extra sweatpants and a tshirt just incase you got jumped. _He said running up beside me._ Thanks Jake._ I said. I leaned over and licked his face and went inside. Well. I can't wait to see how the rest of the night goes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As I lay in my bed I think about everything that happened tonight. All the fighting, the fact that I'm still in Jake's clothes (which smell just like him), and that I actually proved to them that I was the choosen one. Even though it's scary, it's also a great feeling to know that they all believe in me. Jake brought me home soon after I changed. I think it had something to do with Quinton hitting on me. After he bit my ass, it all kind of went to hell between them. It was kind of funny to see Jake that jealous. My phone rings.

"Yeah?" I asked into the phone.

"What's up pup?! How'd it go?" Emmett says smiling through the phone.

"It went pretty good. How's your day been?" I asked getting up to walk into the bathroom.

"Pretty good. Nice sweats." he said giggling.

My jaw drops and I turn around. Emmet's setting in my window. _What the hell!?_ He's starring at me weird. I blush feeling self concious.

"Hmm. Those clothes look a little big for you." he says putting his index finger to his mouth.

"Umm..Yeah. Jake let me use his since I ripped mine when I got jumped." I said shrugging my sholders.

"WHAT!? YOU GOT JUMPED!" he's in front of me in a flash.

He holds up my arms turning me around examing me. He just so happens to lift up Jake's shirt in the back to see the bruise of a bite mark starting at the top of my ass. I flench at the pain. I jerk out of his grasp and turn around and look at him, holding the shirt down in the back. He looks PISSED.

"Emmett. Calm down. It's what I had to do to prove myself. It's how it was planned hundreds of years ago." I said starring at him in awe.

"That's ridiculous Kate. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone!" he looks like he's in pain.

"Emmett," I take a step towards him, "are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Next thing I know he's hugging me. A little to tight, but I don't want to say anything. He's got his head buried in my neck. I'm in shock that I'm seriously being hugged by Emmett. He don't seem like the sensitive type.

"Emmett. I'm fine."

"I know, but I still don't like that you got jumped." he said putting me down gently.

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I said smiling at him.

"Of course." he says smiling back. "Well I've got to head to the house. I'll talk to you later pup!" he said jumping out of my bedroom window.

Well. What a unexpected, yet delightful, surprise. Who knew Emmett had a sensitive side? Hmm..that's something to think about..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning I wake up feeling very well rested. I get out of bed, glad it's Saturday. I go in the bathroom and start my water for my bath. I'm still in Jake's clothes, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to change into something of my own last night. I turn around so my back's facing the mirror. I pull up the shirt and slightly pull the pants down. The bruise is almost gone. _How can this be?_

"Wolves heal amazingly fast Kate." I turn around and Jake's leaned on the door frame to the bathroom.

"It's just strange." I said looking back in the mirror.

"Yeah, but what's even more strange is that there's still a little bit of a bruise there. It should be gone completely by now." he said walking over to me.

I can't take my eyes away from the bruise. Jake came beside me and was looking in the mirror, too. He looked down at the bruise and gently rubbed his fingers over it. Chills went up my spine, not from pain, but from pleasure. _What is wrong with me?_ I looked at him and he had pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He stays silent, he just keeps staring at my bruise. I put my hand on his cheek and move his face to where he has to look at me.

"I should have killed him." he says softly, holding back tears. My eyes widen.

"No. You shouldn't have. I had to prove myself Jake. You heard Sam. You knew they were going to jump me." I say starring at him in disbelief.

"But, he had NO reason to bite you there." he said looking back down at my bruise.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. It'll be gone soon." I say smiling at him.

"Yeah." he starts to smile. "But I'd still like to hurt him." he says dead serious.

"I know. Now. If you don't mind I'd like to take a bath." I walk over and turn off the water before it runs over.

"Can I join?" he asks leaning down to my ear.

"No you can not!" I say turning around to face him. "Besides. We don't want you hittin yourself in the face like you did the last time you saw me in just my bra and panties." I start giggling.

"Not funny! Besides! That's when you were mad at me. You're not mad at me now are you?" he asks leaning down closer to my face.

"No. But you still can't join. You can set on my bed and wait for me if you want." I say smoothly, no need in him knowing how he's making me feel right now.

"Fine then. Have it your way." he says smiling at me.

He walks out of the room and closes the door. I walk over and lock the door. _What the hell is he doing to me? Why is he affecting me so much?_ It's hard to believe just a few days ago I was ready to rip his head off. I turned on my country music and sinked into the bathtub. For the first time in a while, I felt relaxed and at peace. Hopefully this feeling stays for a while.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I walk back in my bedroom in nothing but my bra and underwear. A girl's got to have some fun. To bad Jake wasn't in there anymore. I saw a note on my bed.

_Kate,_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave. Sam called and said he needed me now. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_ Jake._

Oh well I guess. I walk over to my closet and put on some shorts and an old hoodie from my years of basketball. I come back out of my closet and about drop everything.

"Wow. Nice." Emmet says staring at me.

"Uh. Thanks? I think." I said shutting the closet door.

"Looks like I should show up more often." he says getting closer to me.

"My window's always locked to be broken into now a days." I said smiling.

"Obviously." he's standing in front of me.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus! He's so good lookin'. Why am I just now noticin' he has no shirt on?! What am I thinkin'! Get yourself together Kate!_

"Why can't I hear what you're thinking?" he asks looking at me strangely.

"I don't know. I guess you can only hear me when I'm in my 'puppy form'. Sucks for you." I say smiling at him.

"Yeah. It really does." he says smiling at me. He hoovers over me staring at me. There's something wrong with his eyes. They look..like they can see inside of my soul. It's making me uncomfortable.

"Would you quit lookin' at me like that? It's freakin' me out." I say as I walk over to my bed and lay down.

"Sure. Didn't know I was looking at you in a certain way." he walks over and lays down beside me. I turn over so we're facing each other.

"What're you doin' here anyway?" it's amazing how hard it was to get that sentence out.

"Just wanted to come and check on you. And that bruise on your back side." he said looking more serious.

I look at him for a moment then set on the edge of the bed with my back facing him. I feel him raise my shirt slowly and pull my shorts down to where he can see. I don't know if it's still there or not now that I think about it. I feel his mouth touch my back where the bruise was.

"It's almost gone already. Another pup thing?" he asked pulling my shorts up and my shirt back down.

"Uhh..yeah..I guess." I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"That's a good thing." he says pulling me down on top of him. "You know. You're eyes are absolutely stunning, Kate." he's looking deep in my eyes.

_Oh brother! Not like I have enough trouble with keepin' the thoughts of Jake in my head, but apparently Emmett makes me feel the same way Jake does. Could my life get anymore complicated!?_

"I'd love to know what you're thinking right now." he says still studying my eyes.

"Just how my life is goin' right now. Which is pretty good with everything at the moment." I smile.

"Good. Am I helping with everything going 'pretty good' right now?" he says smirking.

"Yes. You are." I say smiling.

"I hate to run, but I've got to go take care of somethings at my house. You're welcome to come if you'd like." he says getting up and holding his hand out to me.

"No thanks. I'm really tired so I'd just be borin'. I'll see you later though." I say getting under the covers.

"Of course you will." he leans down and kisses my cheeck. "See you later, Kate." he turns and smiles at me before going out the window.

I get up and close and lock the window. I go back over to my bed and lay back down thinking about Jake and thinking about Emmett. _What am I goin' to do with this boys!?_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I wake up the next morning and go into the bathroom to check out my bruise. It's completely gone. _Sweet._ I go in my closet and throw on some jeans and a George Strait T-shirt. I hadn't checked my phone in what seemed like forever, so I picked it up and turned it on. _HOLY CRAP! _I had 53 missed calls and 101 text messages. _Jeez! How long's it been since I looked at this thing!?_ I went through the calls first. Most of them was from my mom checking on me. A couple was Jake and Emmett yesterday. _Figures._ I went through my text messages and most of them was from Jake and Emmett. There was one from my friend Kayla._ HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT KAYLA! _I decided I should call her.

"Hello?" she just woke up.

"HEY! I'm so sorry I haven't got back to ya sooner! I've just been so busy!" I say appologetically.

"Kate!? It's okay. I figured you were fine because your mom hadn't called me flipping the eff out yet." she said laughing.

"Yeah. Between figuring out my real dad was from the indian tribe in La Push to two guys wanting to be with me. My life has been crazy!" I laid down on my bed.

"WHAT!? Tell me everything! NOW!" she said startled.

"Well my real dad was an Indian in the indian reservation a little ways from Forks. He passed away right after I was born so mom didn't think she needed to tell me. And she was wrong. Like always. So I went up there because Uncle Charlie has friends from there and met the younger ones and one of them likes me. A lot. Then my cousin Bella's husband's adopted brother likes me too. So I'm more than lost right now." I say quickly.

"JESUS KATE! You've got some shit to think through don't ya!" she says, obviously trying to put all the pieces together.

"Well no shit Kayla! I'm just so freaking confused and don't know..." There was a bang, I looked over at my window and Jake was standing there.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" she screamed into the phone.

"Uhh...well...Jake just decided to break into my room through my window! AGAIN!" I said into the phone. Jake's eyes got huge and his jaw dropped, I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Good Lord! You're mom sends you out there for just a few months and you've got boys already sneakin into your window! Well I guess I'll let ya get to it." I could hear her trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nothing like that Kayla! But I'll be sure to call you a lot sooner this time."

"Okay! Love ya!" I could tell she was smiling.

"Love ya too doll!" I hung up the phone.

I put my phone down on the night stand and looked over at Jake. His facial expression hadn't changed at all.

"If you ain't careful it'll get stuck that way ya know." I said smiling.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE TELLING YOUR MOM THAT!" he yelled.

"HAHAHA! You think I'm an idiot!? It was my best friend from back home." I got up and walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. He followed me and stood in the doorway.

"Talk about giving me a heartattack!" he said holding his chest.

"Awh, poor baby." I grin at him through the mirror.

"You're such a smartass." he shook his head.

"Yup. I know it. So why did Sam need to see you lastnight anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well...Umm..." he scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?" I quit fixing my hair and stared at him.

"You remember that other girl from the pack from the south?" he asked not looking at me.

"Yeah. Her name was Elizabeth. Right?" he nodded. "What about her?" he looked at me worriedly.

"Well. She sent a letter to Sam. And it had to do with me so he called me to come read it." this was getting annoying.

"Would you just spit it out instead of beatin around the bush. It's really annoying." I said matter of factly, and went back to fixing my hair.

"Well. She told him that she's imprinted with me." I dropped my straightener onto the counter.

"She. Said. WHAT!?" I turned to look at him. His eyes were huge and just staring at me.

"I don't have any control over if someone imprints with me or not! I'm sorry!" he said trying to calm me down. Which did NOT work.

"So what the hell does this mean?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well. She's coming back to see if I imprint with her too." he put his head down.

"So you basically have a girlfriend right now!?" I yell at him.

"Technically yes, but.." I cut him off.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BREAKING INTO MY DAMN BEDROOM!?" I started seeing red.

"Kate. Calm down." he inched towards me.

"NOO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he backed away from me.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you in person and first before you heard it from someone else. I have to try to make this work for the sake of the pack. I really want to be with you, but that can't happen as of right now." he starts shaking his head. I was looking for tears, but I didn't see any.

"You're happy she's coming back, ain't you?" I asked shocked. His head shot up, and he started to blush.

"You...You...SON OF A BITCH! YOU'VE LED ME ON SINCE BEFORE THEY LEFT, YET YOU'VE HAD FEELINGS FOR HER SINCE SHE WAS HERE! HOW DARE YOU!" I couldn't control it anymore. I transformed. I was more at eye level with him then I was before. He stepped back and took off to the window. As he was jumping out he transformed as well.

_You son of a BITCH! Get you're sorry ass back here NOW! _I yelled as I chased him.

_Not until you calm down! I told you I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! _ I caught up to him and pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

_You're lucky I'm such a damn forgiving person Jacob Black. Get your sorry ass back to the reservation. I don't want to see or speak to you unless it's during a meeting. Do you understand? _I ask almost in tears. I eased off of him.

_Kate don't do this. I still want to be friends. _I immedately pinned him back down.

_ You honestly think I still want to be your FRIEND?! You've went off the damn deep end! I was actually startin to come around to the thought of us being together. Then you pull THIS shit! Hell no! I suggest you get out of here and keep your girlfriend away from me when she gets her before I snap BOTH of y'alls necks! _I snapped at him.

_I really am sorry Kate. I really do like you, but like I said I have to do this for the pack.._

_ PLUS you like her like that anyway Jake. Don't act like this is JUST for the pack because it's NOT!_ I got off of him. _Now get out of here! _I couldn't stay there anymore. I just took off running.

_What the hell is happening to me? Why did I just change like that and how in the HELL did I get bigger then what I was before?_

_ Kate? Are you okay? _It was Emmett.

_I will be. _I tried my best not to let my voice crack. Of course it didn't work.

_What happened? Where are you? _I could tell he was starting to get worried.

_Stupid Jake and his stupid girlfriend. I'm running through the woods. _I started to cry, I couldn't help it.

_I'm sorry pup. Go home and I'll meet you there. _I could hear the pain in his voice.

_Thank you Emmett. You're the best._

_ Anything for you pup. _I could sense he was smiling.

_See you there darlin' _ I took off running to my house not slowing down at all.

I was stupid to think things were going to go just the way I wanted them to. Everything happens for a reason. I guess I'll figure out what the reason is. Right now. All I want to do is cuddle up to Emmett..


End file.
